Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 7
THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE. MORE TO BE ADDED. This is chapter 7 of Jurassic World: Die Hard. This chapter contains language and material which may not be acceptable to all readers. Readers discretion is advised. Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter Chapter 7: The Search for Zach and Gray 'USS ''Abraham Lincoln At the USS Abraham Lincoln, Davis, who also saw Nolan's speech to the world, was in the CIC with Commander Kopelson and the other officers & sailors, were still in shocked by what everyone transpired. The screens were those in The Pentagon situation room and the White House situation room. The White House official said upon seeing something on his screen, "Jesus, this is all over social media and all the news feeds in the world. Everybody has seen this." "We know who this guy is. His name's Sean Nolan." The high-ranking Navy admiral in the Pentagon said. "Number 9 of our ten most wanted list." The Secretary of Defense in the White House said to everyone in the video conference. The National Security Advisor in the White House was reading the file of Sean Nolan and said to everyone as Davis, everyone else with him in the CIC, along with everyone in the Pentagon, the White House and other ships in the area via secured video conference call listened in. "This man is one of the most wanted anti-dinosaur terrorists in the world. He was previously Army Special Forces and he was a Gulf War veteran. After the war, he retired from the Army and worked as a head of security for Scripps Mercy Hospital in San Diego until 1997 when the San Diego Incident occurred. Nolan watched his pregnant wife got tramped to death inside their car by the T-Rex when InGen shipped it to the San Diego to try to get it to the Jurassic Park zoo there until the animal escaped and rampaged the city. Nolan became an outspoken critic against the cloned dinosaurs as the result and was pushing things to the extreme, but no one would listen. He then founded the Extinct All Dinosaurs organization. This guy and his organization were responsible for at least ten terrorist attacks against companies who either cloned or sponsor the dinosaurs, including the 2006 massacre of the dinosaur dig site in North Dakota where InGen was taking DNA samples of the dinosaur killing 23 people and injuring 12 more, the 2009 bombing of the InGen major cloning facility outside of Los Angeles which killed 89 people and injured 213 others, the 2010 bombing of of the dinosaur DNA facility in San Jose, killing 47 and injuring 67, and the 2011 attack and bombing of four of the trucks carrying dinosaur cloning equipment in California. He and his group are also suspected of the 2011 cyber attack of InGen & Masrani Corporation and sold it's scandals to the press, which almost destroyed those companies financially. They have since went into hiding and continued to make online threats against Jurassic World, Masrani Corporation and InGen. Jesus Christ, this attack just became their biggest one of all." The high-ranking Pentagon official, an Army General, said to everyone, "Look, right now, I don't care who he is. We need to know what size of force we're dealing with because this type of attack had to done with lots of manpower and a lot of funding." "General, from what I know from my earlier conversation with the operations manager Claire Dearing, images and videos from various social media sites and our satellites, the numbers are probably around 100 or thereabouts. With that number, they have to be a well-financed organization." Captain Davis said to him. "Noted, Captain. All we need to know is how do we get to that island without risking the lives of those hostages and our soldiers." The Army general replied. Captain Davis then said to everyone on the video conference, "Problem is that they set up defenses to prevent any air infiltration and Nolan being with former Special Forces knows all our tactics. He's probably well prepared for anything that comes at him." Then the President of the United States said to everyone, "The last thing we need is any more live feeding shows of the hostages being fed to the dinosaurs by those maniacs." "Or more people in the whole world to see that happen, sir." Davis said to the President. The President nodded in agreement. Kopelson said to the others, "More ships from Australia, Great Britain, China, France and Russia coming in." "Very well." The President acknowledged as he previously spoke the world leaders of Australia, Great Britain, China, France, Japan and Russia, who have tourists from their countries in Isla Nublar, to join a joint mission on the Jurassic World siege. After a moment, the President then said to everyone, "Alright, set up a command post somewhere not far from the Jurassic World ferry station. Have the Costa Rican government secure and seal off all beaches in their country. I want satellites send over to that island. Give me all expert paleontologists on secured lines to discuss these dinosaurs and their views on that hybrid we saw. Then I want to speak to the President of Costa Rica on the secured line. After that, I want to speak to high-ranking members of Masrani Global. Then set up a press conference in that order." With that, all officials in the White House and the Pentagon went to work, The President turned to Captain Davis and said to him in a Presidential tone, "Captain Davis, I want you to handle blockading the island within 100 miles and to help coordinate the All Naval ships to their positions to handle the blockade. I will speak to the world leaders to discuss appropriate military action and to find an effective plan to retake the island." "Aye, sir." Captain Davis acknowledged. With that, the video conference call ended. Then Davis turned to his people and said to them in a serious tone, "You heard the President. Get it done." With that, the Navy personnel in the CIC went to work. '''Hammond Creation Lab After his speech for the entire world, Nolan arrived in the Hammond Creation Lab with Torres & Chernov following him. He was going towards the elevator when Witter came to him and said, "All SAM sites have been placed." As he said that, Torres was getting something on the radio and listened on his earpiece. "Good. Keep an eye on every activity in the area." Nolan said to his weapons expert. As Witter nodded, Torres came to Nolan and said to him, "Sean, Moreau wants to speak to you right now." He passed the radio to Nolan. After Nolan takes the radio, he said, "Go ahead, Moreau." Somewhere the wilderness, Moreau, along with two other men, looked at the bodies to two dead fellow henchmen Owen killed earlier to save Claire. He said to Nolan on the radio, "We have a situation here. The men who captured Dearing earlier are dead." Nolan was tight-lipped about it and shown a sign of anger in his face. Torres, Chernov and Witter also heard what Moreau said to her and are shocked by it. After a moment of composing himself, Nolan asked Moreau on the radio in a serious tone, "How the hell did it happen?" After hearing his leader's reply, the French henchman and tracker said to him as he looked around the area, "I found some footsteps of another man who had taken those men out. Dearing's car was destroyed. There's an abandoned motorcycle that belonged to the men who send that drone earlier in that vicinity and I found tire tracks of another vehicle that had Dearing and that men heading toward Northwest, probably for the Gyrosphere Station. The GPS tracker on that car was pulled out." As he said that, Moreai sees the footsteps of Claire's high hell shoes and another men's shoes getting into the car and one of the men with him was holding the pulled out GPS tracker. Nolan then realized that the death of his two men who caught Claire earlier were probably killed by a professional, judging by the motorcycle that was the men who launched the drone used was stolen, probably killed those two men also, and pulled out the GPS tracker of that Jurassic World SUV. Torres, Chernov and Witter were also present when they heard what Moreau told Nolan on the radio, suspecting that they lost two men who launched that drone too. He then asked Moreau on the radio in a no-nonsense tone, "How many men with you?" "Two." Moreau replied with a French accent. After hearing how many men Moreau had with him, Nolan replied in a no-nonsense tone, "We're send you three more for additional support. Go to the Gyrosphere Station to investigate. We'll send a helicopter to look at the area between Gyrosphere Valley and the Aviary and two more teams on the ground in that area." Moreau acknowledged in French. After passing the radio back to Torres, Nolan turned to Witter and said to him, "Witter, go out in Main Street and send whatever available men over there in two teams to that area now. Find Dearing and whoever's with her. We need Dearing alive. Also, tell them to watch out for the Indominus Rex out there." Witter nodded and saw some men in the lab that are available. He said to them in a stoic yet serious tone, "You guys, head out to the area between Gyrosphere Valley and the Aviary. See whoever else in available in Main Street to lend support. Find Claire Dearing and whoever is with her. Do not harm Dearing and keep an eye on the Indominus Rex out there." As Witter and four men left the lab, Wang came down on the elevator. As that was happening, Nolan said to Torres, "Mike, send a helicopter in that area with two men onboard. Tell them to spot Dearing and anyone with her. No shooting from them. We can't risk them hitting Dearing." Torres nodded and said, "You got it." With that, Torres got on the radio. As Torres was giving out orders, Wang then came to Nolan and Chernov. "So Nolan, there is a particular question I want to ask you." "Yes, Wang?" Nolan asked, feeling mildly annoyed with everything that is going on right now. Wang can see that Nolan has a lot going on right now. So he got to the point and said to him, "It’s about the Indominus Rex. When we fed that thing some of the tourists and Verizon sponsors, did you notice how it killed those hostages with utter brutality and how it could camouflage itself? For example, how it picked up and stomped some of them without using its mouth? I believe there is something about that thing which enhances it. We need to find someone who knows what it’s made of." Wang wanted to state his assessment on what he saw on the Indominus Rex. Upon hearing what Wang said to him about what he saw in that hybrid, Nolan turned around as he thought about everything Wang told him. With his left hand on his own chin, Nolan thought of someone who was behind the Indominus Rex project. He said confidently, "Dr. Wu was the man behind this. So instead of killing him, we can capture him and then interrogate him on what it’s made of and record our interrogation live." "We can crack the lock to his office, but it will take time." Chernov said to him. Nolan walked up to the men who are drilling the locks on Wu's office and yelled in order for the men using the driller to hear him, "Hey!" One of his men turned at Nolan with surprise. Nolan then asked in lower tone, "How long will it take it get it open?" "At least 45 minutes to a hour. That's no problem, sir. There's no other locks in his office." One of the men drilling Wu's office said. Nolan motioned Wang over and said to his henchman drilling the lock, "You got one hour. You get that door open. Wang will supervise you and he will call me." That henchman silently nodded and went to help his fellow comrade continue to drill the lock in Wu's office. Wang came to Nolan. Nolan said to his Chinese henchman, "Make sure they get that door open in a hour and call me when you have Wu." "Yes, sir." Wang acknowledged as he went to supervise the drilling operation. Nolan then went back to Torres and Chernov. "Let's back to control room and find out who did we miss when we took this island." "Aye, sir." Torres acknowledged as he, Nolan and Chernov headed back to the elevator. 'Beach somewhere in Isla Nublar' At the beach not from the Raptor Research Arena, several amphibian vehicles arrived on the beach, where Hoskins arrived on the beach and greeted his head InGen contractor, along with the InGen mercenaries, who are armed. "More units are closing in, ready to go." The head InGen mercenary said to Hoskins. "Good. Hold off on a live feed." Hoskins said as he and his head mercenary walked next to each other as their men are preparing themselves. Hoskins continued, "We got a deadly situation here. Can't use cell phones, they've destroyed the cell tower." "Any idea how many we're up against?" The head InGen contractor asked. "Unknown at this point. We have to start by retaking the Raptor Research Arena and set up base there." Hoskins said in a no-nonsense tone. As Hoskins said that, Barry was on a nearby cliff, overhearing the conversation. "How the hell did they get into this island?" The head mercenary asked to Hoskins. "Not a clue. They have helicopters that attacked us." Hoskins replied unhappily. The head InGen contractor thought of something for the moment as the other InGen mercenaries finished loading up their gear. Then he asked Hoskins, "Do you think they will find out about our secret funding for the Raptor and Indominus Rex projects?" Hoskins thought about it for the moment. Then he replied, "Hope not. Because if they did find out about our black market funding from our secret financier, we're screwed." As Barry listened in, he discovered that Hoskins has been getting secret black market funding from someone they don't even know. He then sees that InGen also brought some vehicles with them also when they came out the amphibian vehicles. Hoskins then motioned all the InGen mercenaries to come over. He puts on a map on the hood on one of the cars. Then he said to them, "We need to be stealthy if we take back the Raptor Paddock. Then take it from there." After a moment, Barry looked at the tablet he took from one of the terrorists. Had the tablet on mute so Hoskins and his men wouldn't hear him. He looked the search for the news trending of the Jurassic World siege and finds out that the video of Nolan's message to the world. Barry went out of sight and played it. As he looked it, he realizes the terrorists are well prepared. Then he watched the horrifying feeding shows the were aired live. He was aghast and beyond shocked that the terrorists have the carnivores, including Blue, Delta and the other raptors, hostages. Barry let out an quiet, but angry curse in French. Then he sees that Nolan has set up defenses on the island and has issued warnings against any action to retake the island. He realized that Hoskins's plans to retake the Raptor Paddock will do more harm than good on the situation. Then he heard footsteps and hid as he listened in. "Sir, we haven't been able to find Grady or Sembene anywhere." One of the InGen soldiers told Hsokins. Hoskins then said to the other soldiers, "I know that Barry Sembene escaped the paddock during the attack. Last I heard, Grady was with Dearing in the Indominus Rex paddock and that was taken over." Barry realized that Owen is missing, along with the operations manager Claire Dearing. Then he heard on the earpiece radio on one of the terrorists. "Sir, this is Baker team. We found Esposito and Thomas, they're dead. Looks like they were killed after they launched the drone in the air. Looks like it's the same guy who killed Greer and Tan and is with Dearing right now. What do you want us to do?" Then Barry heard Torres's voice on the radio, "Search the area between the Gyrosphere Valley and the Aviary. Dearing and the intruder might be there." "Sir. Yes, sir." The man with the Baker team said to Torres on the radio. After hearing that Owen and Claire are out between the Gyropshere Valley and the Aviary, he left the area. While searching at the nearby shed, he sees the nearby four-wheel ATV. Then he finds the key on it. Then he started the vehicle and left the shed to find Owen and Claire. 'Somewhere in the island' Somewhere on the island, Owen was driving the Jurassic World jeep while Claire was in the passenger seat looking desperate and worried about Zach and Gray. Claire thought that if she couldn't save her nephews in time during the terrorist attack, she would be disowned from the family by Karen. That would destroy her completely and that's why she can't let that happen. Elsewhere, Zach and Gray were in the Gyrosphere as Zach was driving it. Gray didn't like what he and Zach are doing in the Restricted Zone and complained to his brother, "No, no. Bad idea, bad idea." Zach ignored Gray's warning and said to him while driving the gyrosphere, "Great idea." "No! We don't know why Aunt Claire warn us to get away from the valley. Why would she do that? It doesn't feel right." Gray said to him while concerned why their aunt warned them to get out of the valley and they're in the area they shouldn't be in. "Look, like I told you before, we'll find out when we ask her." Zach said to him as he drove near a herd of Ankylosaurus. "Anyway, there. You see?" Zach said as he stop the gyrosphere. Then he continued, "I told you. You're welcome. Up close and personal with four dinosaurs." "Ankylosaurus." Gray corrected him as he knew a lot of dinosaur species very well. Then he continued uncomfortably. "We shouldn't be here. And they are five dinosaurs." Confused and slightly baffled by the actual number of Ankylosaurus he saw in front of him, Zach asked his younger brother in confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?” Then he continued in a firm tone while looking at the Ankylosaurus, "Look. One, two, three, four." "Five." Gray said calmly, seeing the reflection of a dinosaur in front of him. Then the Indominus Rex slowly appeared behind the gyrosphere as it rose up. Both boys turned and see the creature standing up. Then it roared. behind the gyrosphere as it rose up. Both boys turned and see the creature standing up. Then it roared. A roar that terrified both boys. Grey, terrified by the roar of the creature he didn't recognized, yelled out, "GO, GO!, GO!" "Oh, shit." Zach muttered to himself as he tried to move the gyrosphere. But the Indominus Rex kicked it, sending it rolling out of control while it approaches the herd of Ankylosaurus. As that was happening, the Ankylosaurus herd retreated away. The gyrosphere hit two of them, as Gray was screaming and crying in terror. "Hold it together, man!" Zach yelled out to his brother as they held each other. When the gyrosphere finally stopped rolling, a lone Ankylosaurus was in front of them and was bellowing at the Indominus Rex. The hybrid roared back at it's foe. Zach shifted the handle to drive the gyrosphere to get away from the scene as Gray frantically yelled. “Drive! Hurry, go!” Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard chapters